I'll Play my Violin for you
by Rose13312
Summary: An Amuto fanfiction. Ikuto meets Amu one day and sees she has shugo chara. They introduce each others shugo chara. Amu asks Ikuto to play his violin for her but he refuses. Amu catches him playing his violin one night and she asks him to play again but he walks of. In apology he agrees to play for her and they end up falling in love.


**I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA**

**I'll Play my Violin for you**

Life was pretty crap for Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Being forced to work for his step-dad, being beat up by his step-dad, all because his real dad had done a runner. Dads in general just suck balls. But even though Ikuto hated his real dad, he really wanted to find him. All Ikuto had of his dad was his violin and memories. Ikuto's violin was his most treasured possession. He wouldn't play it for anyone unless necessary. That was until Ikuto met Hinamori Amu.

** Rewind a couple of weeks **

Ikuto lay on the grass, arm blocking out the sun. Beside him lay Yoru and his violin in its white violin case.

Another girl settled herself nearby. She had pink hair and floating nearby her were three shugo chara.

So this girl's a chara bearer, huh, Ikuto thought to himself.

He went over to her.

"Hey," Ikuto said.

"Oh er hi..." the girl said, clearly wondering why the hell this guy was suddenly talking to her.

"So you're a chara bearer, huh?"

"Wait, you can see them?"

"Well I have one of my own," Ikuto said, pointing to Yoru.

"Aw cute, whats he called?"

"Yoru. What are your's called?"

"This ones Ran," pointing to a shugo chara with pink hair and a pink visor. "This one's Miki," pointing to a shugo chara with blue hair and a side bag. "And this one's Su," pointing to a shugo chara with blond hair.

"You have so many."

The girl shrugged. "So what's your name?" she asked.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto. What's yours?"

"Hinamori Amu. Can I call you Ikuto?"

"Sure. Can I call you Amu?"

"Yeah. You um play the violin?"

"Yes."

"Can I maybe listen to you?"

"I don't play for people?"

"Why?"

Ikuto didn't reply. He didn't really know why he didn't play.

"Is it because you're not good?" Amu asked.

"No. I just don't."

Amu's phone vibrated. She checked it.

"I got to go, see you around Ikuto."

"See you."

For some reason, Ikuto actually wanted to play for her which was weird because he didn't usually want to play for people. He lay back down and sighed. Ikuto wished she hadn't gone too soon. Which was also weird because he wasn't a people's person.

**That Night**

Ikuto decided to play his violin. Yoru lazily lay on the violin case as Ikuto played. Amu happened to be walking by and heard Ikuto. She walked closer and realized it was -

"Ikuto? So you can play," Amu said.

"Huh?" Ikuto turned around only just realizing she was there.

"You're really good, Ikuto."

"Whatever."

"Your violin sounds so sad yet so beautiful at the same time. Could you play again?"

"I told you, I don't play for people. I play for myself." Ikuto packed up his violin.

"Please?"

"No." Ikuto walked of leaving Amu standing there.

**The Next Day**

Ikuto lay on the roof of the Easter Building, hands under his head. Amu was on his mind since yesterday. Which was weird because he wasn't really into girls that much (and no he isn't gay). Maybe he should've apologised instead of just leaving her standing there.

"Ikuto? I'm bored-nya," Yoru said.

"Come on then," Ikuto said.

"Where we going-nya?"

"To go and find Amu."

The clambered down the endless stairs in Easter.

"Hey Yoru," Ikuto said.

"Yeah?" Yoru said.

"You can sense other shugo chara, right?"

"Yeah."

"Can you sense Amu's?"

"Sure-nya?"

Yoru lead Ikuto to the place where Ikuto first met Amu. She sat there texting on her phone. Ikuto went up to her.

"Hey," he said.

Amu looked up. "Oh hi," she said.

"I just wanted to apologise for yesterday. Sorry for walking of like that."

"Oh its OK."

"So I was wondering if you still wanted to listen to me."

"Um yeah."

"So do you wanna meet up where I was yesterday?"

"Sure."

**That Night**

When Ikuto arrived, Amu was already there.

"Hi, I thought you weren't going to come," Amu said when she saw Ikuto.

"Well I'm here now," he said.

Ikuto started to unpack his violin and started to play. The sound broke through the chilly night air. It echoed throughout the night. The beautiful yet sad sound filled up Amu.

"Wow," Amu said once Ikuto had finished. "You're so good."

"Really?" Ikuto said.

"Yeah," Amu said.

Caught up in the moment, Ikuto moved closer to Amu. He tilted her head upwards and kissed her on the mouth.

"Why...?" Amu stuttered slightly.

"You don't like it?" Ikuto whispered, still very close to Amu.

"It's not that but..."

Ikuto leaned forward and kissed Amu again cradling her head.

"Hey Ikuto," Amu whispered, face stil very close to Ikuto's.

"What?" Ikuto whispered back.

"I think I'm in love with you."

"I think I'm in love with you too."

**Did you like it? R&R please :)**


End file.
